


Preferences

by ShiningSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Felix trying to get minsung together like how i be trying to get my hand to finish my honework, Fluff, Jisung with black hair is the best jisung, Jisung’s platform boots really doing the most for us, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lowkey kinda crack, M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSung/pseuds/ShiningSung
Summary: — felix has been skeptical of minsung’s relationship status lately and decides to test some waters out one day throughout the week. his plan would be to ask minho his ideal type (or preferences) when jisung would be around to listen in. the goal would be to see if jisung would actually go as far to meet those standards, (or preferences) not that felix wanted jisung to change himself for someone but just to see if he would. the rest is up to you to read.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Preferences

❏

Recently, Felix had been suspicious of his friends, Minho and Jisung. They seemed to like interacting with each other and occasionally gave each other those unforgettable heart eyes.

Now of course, with him and Changbin basically being the shippers of Stray Kids, they were on to them. Noticing the tiny little things they do together and how their actions are tied with love.

Felix had a plan to see if his suspicions were indeed right.

His plan? Asking Minho what his preferences were in his future partner while Jisung was nearby to hear.

Sure it wasn't one of his best plans but it would be testing waters for Felix to see if Jisung really did love Minho.

Not that he wanted Jisung to change just for Minho to like him but just to see if he would.

So the next day, he started it.

**"Hey Minho!"** Felix greeted, feeling energetic as ever. Everyone always questions how Felix could be that energetic in the mornings but never really asked him about it since, well, it's Felix.

**"It's Hyung to you, brat."** Felix smiled slyly as Minho was already annoyed at him like how he basically was with any human being. (Of course, except for Jisung.)

**"Can I ask you something?"** Minho gave him a bored look and sighed before telling him to ask the question already.

**"What's your ideal height?"** Minho looked at Felix weirdly before asking what he meant by that.

**"I mean like, do you like someone who's generally more taller or shorter than you?"** Felix continued as Minho drank some water.

**"Well.. taller I guess."** Minho said before walking away from him. Felix looked over to see Jisung's eyes following the older. He smirked and bounced off to where ever he was headed towards.

Jisung, on the other hand, started wearing his platform boots a lot more to make himself seem taller than usual.

❏

**"Heya Min!"** It was the next day and Felix being Felix was at it again. His daily routine at this point was basically annoying Minho but the older was just about done with it.

**"How will you waste my precious time this time?"** Felix giggled since he found it funny that the older said ' _time_ ' two times.

**"What kind of hair color looks hot to you?"** Minho looked at Felix weirdly before shrugging it off.

**"Black, I guess."** And just like yesterday, Minho headed off again while Felix watched Jisung exit as well.

Looks like somebody is getting a new hairstyle and color.

❏

**"oH mInHo~"** Minho sighed deeply, slamming his head against the wall as a happy Felix bounced on over to him.

**"Just ask it and leave already please."** It was Friday and Minho wanted to hurl himself off a cliff already.

**"What kind of outfit do you find hot?"** Minho looked at him strangely.

**"What's with you and your.. weird questions? are you trying to like do something to make me love you or something?"** Felix shook his head and Minho sighed.

**"Well, leather jackets look nice these days.. maybe black ripped jeans and.. I don't know, just anything black really."** It wasn't a usual question so Minho had a hard time explaining it but Felix definitely took note of it.

**"Thank me tomorrow Hyung~"** Felix smirked, hopping away as Minho just gave him yet another strange look for the day.

**"The heck would I need to thank you for? Wasting my time?"** Minho chuckled, shaking his head as he headed off to start the day.

❏

It was the next day, again. Saturday, actually.

Felix woke up, stretching. He gave Changbin a kiss on his lips and jumped out of bed to freshen himself up.

After that, he decided if he should continue his plan or not but looks like a certain scene had already made the decision for him.

Just a few steps away, Minho was drooling at the sight of Jisung.

His platform boots, his newly styled black hair, and the exact description of the outfit Minho had said just the day before.

Although it did look hot and all, it actually looked funny to Felix how Jisung was now only taller than Minho by just a few hair strands.

He smirked and headed over to the Minho.

**"He's hot huh?"** Minho slowly took his eyes away with force and looked at Felix, glaring.

**"So this was your doing huh?"** Felix innocently smiled at him and Minho just looked at him normally for once.

Felix was gonna give himself one good pat on the back for this one.

**"oH jIsUnG, mInHo wAnTs tO tAlK tO yOu!!"** Felix called Jisung over with his overly loud and fake-cracked voice. Minho glared at him before turning his gaze back to Jisung who now stood in front of him.

He evidently gulped.

Although Felix was enjoying the scene, he figured the two needed some ' _private_ ' time together and so he left them to their doings.

Minho and Jisung just stood in front of each other with blushing cheeks.

**"You- uh.. you look.. hot."** Jisung blushed redder as Minho nervously scratched his neck.

**"And.. you look handsome."** Curse their anti-social a**es.

Minho literally melted under the gaze of Jisung. Meanwhile, Jisung was a blushing and flustered mess.

**"I-I-"** Jisung mentally hit himself for stuttering in front of Minho.

Minho looked at him in admiration. He always wondered how Jisung could be both, hot and cute at the same time.

**"Jisung.."** Minho started as Jisung couldn't properly make eye contact with him as he would probably have an entire breakdown.

**"Y-yeah?"** Jisung asked.

**"I love you,"** Minho smiled. Jisung didn't think he'd ever be any more happier than just being in the presence of Lee Minho but this? This definitely takes the cake.

Only, he didn't see it coming that he'd be even more happier than he could ever imagine when he'd walk down the aisle on their wedding grounds.

❏

**Author's Note:**

> minsung is nonexistent now, it’s only jisung x platform boots let’s be honest. (jkjk) ty for reading this mess and have a great time. <3


End file.
